In the night
by Stupid Froggy
Summary: Crashman is reluctant to follow Flashman's bright idea. Kidnapping Megaman for a while while his fellow robot masters steal titanium? Yeah that's just a great idea... The pairing is Mega/Crash. Read and Review.


"Hey Crashman." I heard another person say.

"What?" I responded.

"Don't fuck up." I heard a voice say

"What?" I asked once more.

"Don't fuck up." The voice said again. With that I was snapped out of my stupor. I turned next to me to see Quickman looking over at me. I then looked around the room to my fellow robot masters. I sighed and remembered what I was doing here. We were going to light labs to steal some titanium. Which Dr. Wily ran out of. Being the broke motherfuckers we are, we stole. On a regular day basis. Normally though we'd take from some a factory. This time however we were going to steal from light labs. That was a bad idea in itself. Because we all knew one thing. As soon as Megaman came out our ass would be grass. Even if we got away he'd probably come after us and put us to justice. Which is why I hated going after him. He was fucking adorable and he was always right. ALWAYS RIGHT. It just made me want to rip him to shreds and kiss him at the same. I looked over at Quickman and responded to his earlier comments after choosing not to think much more of my demise.

"I'm not. Besides you should be worried about Cutman." I said to Quickman. He nodded.

"Your right but you seemed like you were out of it so I wanted to see what was wrong." Quickman said.

"it's nothing I'm fine I'm just anticipating getting my ass beat by Megaman again." I said with a sigh.

"Oh come on if you guys didn't mess up each time we wouldn't have this problem." Quickman said. I felt myself get slightly upset.

"You know what? Fuck off. I want to see you fight Megaman and win. Oh you can't?! That's right. Because we all get bitched. It doesn't matter how many of us go. Someone will always come and help the little blue nightmare. All you do is run." I shouted getting close to Quickman as I did. He looked a bit paranoid. I heard Metalman come up.

"You guys...calm the hell down. Crash...your right but calm down. And Quickman don't act like your the shit because in all honesty all you do is shoot your little bitch ass boomerangs and run. Fast. That's all you do." Metalman said calmly. Both of us looked at him. I calmed down a bit and regained my normal composure.

"Yeah Metaldude is right. But guys guess what I've got a plan." Flashman said.

"Do share?" Metalman said. Flashman nodded.

"Okay. So you know how Megaman stops all of us from stealing each time because he's normally already at light labs?" Flashman said.

"Yeah." I answered while nodding.

"Okay so what if we took Mega from light labs and then stole?" Flashman suggested.

"That's a good idea." Quickman said.

"Right?" Flashman said feeling proud of himself.

"But how are we going to do that?" I asked Flashman.

"Well Crashman one of us will temporarily kidnap the little blue bomber." Flashman said.

"Well it's not going to be me. I'm not getting murcked later." Metalman said quickly.

"Same here." Quickman said. They then all looked at me. I felt myself being watched.

"You got this Crashman." Flashman said as he patted me on the shoulder.

"W-Wait what?!" I exclaimed. They couldn't be serious. Me kidnap cute little rock for about 30 minutes to an hour...I don't think I could do it.

"Oh come on. The kid is probably sleeping in this hour so is everyone else. You could just go into his room and grab him up. Come onnnnnnn. Don't Fuck up." Flashman said. I gave into the peer pressure and sighed.

"Fine I'll do it. But you guys owe me later." Crashman said.

"Fine whatever. So long as you do it." Metalman said as he walked out the room. The rest of the robot masters left leaving me my mission. I was left alone to freak out by myself.

"Ugh... what...did I just get myself into." I said as I scratched my head. I suppose it was now or never. I would go kidnap Rock...

I got equiped and put on all my armor and went off into the night. It was about 3:00 am. I knew it would be a minute until I got to light labs. I was sure Megaman would still be sleep when I got there. The night was a quiet one. It was a Tuesday after all. Nothing really happens on a Tuesday. The cars went by as I walked my way to light labs. It was all the way across town. I wondered what type of pajamas Rock wore... It was a wierd thought to think. He was so adorable. It was really awkward to think that about someone I was about to kidnap. God...I feel awkward now. Almost like I was some sort of rapist praying on little boys in the night. Drilling them...God that sounded even worse. What am I turning into. But I knew I needed to do this.

If we didn't get the titanium the next time someone got injured they'd be history also all of our brothers in the making would never be finished. I hear there was even going to be a girl this time. I had always wanted to see a girl robot master. I wondered what color scheme her armor would be and what her weapon would be. The whole thing just seemed weird. Getting back to the matter at hand I was just outside of Rock's window...all I had to do now was just creep inside and pick him up and run out the damn door before anyone has any reaction time.

I started climbing the side of the house. I touched the window to see if it was open... it was. I entered the room and looked at the room. It was a cute little room. Blue everywhere and it had little stars as well. There were a few astroboy posters around. That was just adorable. Snapping back into what I was supposed to be doing I looked over at Mega's bed to see the little blue bomber sleeping. He had the cover off of him and he was sprawled across the bed. Mouth open. It was the cutest thing I had ever seen in my short life. Ever. I had wanted to get in and cuddle with him...wait am I really thinking these thoughts? That's my nemesis right there... Sigh. I might as well give in. Megaman was fucking adorable and I wanted to do R-rated things to him. There, world I admitted it. Let the records know that Crashman has been real with the world.

As I was admitting this in my mind I saw the little blue bomber roll over on the bed. This had scared me I though he'd woken up. But he didn't. I decided now was the time to make my move. I crept closer to Megaman. I placed my hands on his shoulder. He stirred a little bit which shook me up once more. This time I just decided to go in and just grab him. No regrets I did just that. He was still sleep in my arms. I could feel him breathing. I felt my body heat up. He was just too damn cute. I fought off a spasm and touched my helmet to contact Flashman. I spoke outloud quietly.

"Flashman I've got him. You can move in now." I said in a whisper.

"Why're you whispering Crash?" Flashman asked.

"Because he's still sleeping." I answered.

"Oh welp good job. Don't fuck up." Flashman said going offline. I sighed and opened the window and climbed out with the sleeping megaman as gently and as gracefully as possible. When I got out the window I readjusted Megaman so instead of bridal style he was on my back. It was much more comfortable. I could feel him grip on to me. I felt myself almost coming onto a nose bleed. I then decided I needed to go somewhere and put Megaman there. If I didn't this would turn out bad. Really bad.  
I heard him say something in his sleep. I couldn't fathom what it was but I kept walking. A few people also walking stared at me weird as I was walking.

Nope it wasn't odd at all that I had a little sleeping twelve year old boy in pajamas on my back and I was a scary robot master. Nope not scary at all. I wondered if they would try calling the police. But the people who stared at me didn't seem to be good citizens. But still I hadn't really want to take the chance. I remembered the old field that was near here. It was on top of a mountain. It had a nice view of the outside. It would be a good place to chill for a while. I decided on heading there.

It hadn't taken me long to get there when I noticed that Rock was starting to stir more and more. I looked at my internal clock it told me it was almost 4:00 am. When we reached the mountain top I set Rock down gently next to me. As soon as I did my much dreaded fear happened he woke. Up and of course like all kidnapped twelve-year-old kids are he started freaking out.

"CRASHMAN!" He yelled. I just looked over at him. I was ready for any ass beating I'd get.

"I'm sorry Megaman. But I kinda sort of had to kidnap you for a bit."

"Why?" He demanded slightly angry.

"Well in all honesty we needed titanium." I answered.

"That doesn't answer the question. I'm going home." Megaman said angrily." I grabbed him by the arm and he turned and looked at me.

"Please don't...stay here and watch the stars with me. I carried you all the way out here." I said putting on my best pleading face. I guess I must've been embarrassing because I thought I saw a quick blush creep onto megaman's face and then leave.

"Crashman. What are you trying to do. Really?" Megaman asked me.

"I wanted to spend time with you." I said with some truth and a bit of a lie. Megaman's face softened.

"That's creepy Crashman. Stealing someone in the middle of the night like that." He said sitting down next to me.

"Well I guess I was never really was rational." I said trying to help my story.

"I don't enjoy fighting you all every time you decided to steal something." Megaman said directly looking at me.

"R-Really?" I asked wanting to know more. He nodded.

"I always hoped that we could all live in peace but Dr. Wily never seems to quit." Megaman said. I nodded.

"It's all justified." I answered. Megaman looked surprised at this.

"How?" Megaman asked seriously wanting to know. I decided to poor my heart out.

"Because the things we steal are for our repairs and new brothers and sisters." I said.

"Really?"

"Yes. We steal because we simply run out of things we can't afford. But you wouldn't understand that because you live with Dr. Light who has unlimited supplies and what not." I said.

"Then why don't you all give up crime and live with Dr. Light?" Megaman suggested. I shook my head at his innocence.

"Megaman even if we went back there the humans would just kill us for our crimes. Shutting us down and calling us mavericks. I don't want that to be my fate. I also don't think it's justified to serve humans who treat us like dirt. I don't ever want to live that life. That's why we do what we do. To avoid it. Not to join the scarp heap." I said words flowing right from my mind.

"I never thought of it like that." Megaman said sadly.

"Of course you didn't. In your mind humans accept robots. When in reality they don't accept robots. They just accept you. Not your kind." I said once again. I then felt something embrace me. I looked down to see it was Megaman. My face turned red. He spoke.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Megaman said.

"It's not your fault it's the way things are." I said as I returned the hug. Megaman looked up at me.

"Crashman. I don't want things to go on the way they are." Megaman said.

"There's nothing we can do."

"I feel utterly useless." Megaman said looking at the ground.

"In the face of fate I do too." I said. I noticed that megaman's arms were still around my own. We were sitting in embrace.

"Crashman I feel comfortable with you." Megaman said looking up at me with a slight blush on his face.

"You feel comfortable with your kidnapper?" I questioned looking down at the little blue bomber.

"I feel like I've broken down a barrier from the ignorance I had before." Megaman said.

"I suppose I was ignorant as well...I didn't know all the agony you went through while fighting us." I said.

"It's like we're both sides of the same card on opposing sides."

"Opposing sides never to touch..." I said my voice drifting off. Suddenly Megaman looked up at me. His blue eyes glistening in the night. His lips looked so approachable. With out thinking much more after that I leaned in to kiss the blue bomber. He didn't fight back or act scared. Instead he leaned in as well. The kiss had felt like a breath of fresh air. We parted and started at one other. Because our lips locked. It got awkward. Because our lips locked. I just kissed Megaman... I didn't know how to process this. Megaman had also looked really shaken up. His face had turned completely beet red. I decided I would have to break the silence. I looked at the clock and it had said 5:01 am.

"I-I think I should take you home." I started saying and I grabbed Megaman's hand and ran off the field like a maniac. Megaman followed face still red at the current situation. We were about half way there when Megaman spoke.

"Was what we did wrong?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Not unless you felt regret from it. Did you?" I had asked. Megaman shook his head no.

"I really like you Crashman." Megaman said bangs hiding his eyes. I couldn't physically respond to that. My heart had been put into lift off. He'd officially put my feelings inside of a zip lock back. I was 100% infatuated.

"I've liked you for a long time." I said replying back after a few more steps. After that it grew quiet again once more I had gotten back to Light labs. It was just as quiet as when I left it. I walked Rock back up to his window. I spoke.

"I feel like when we part here, things will just be the same as yesterday." Megaman said. I shook my head.

"I don't think I could take that. Even if it has to be enemies by day lovers at night." I said. He embraced me once more before He climbed up the side of the building and looked down from the window seal.

"Crashman...kidnap me anytime you want." He said before he closed the window. I felt an immense happiness wash across me. I walked back to Wily labs to see everyone there still up. They all looked at me weird. Of course Quickman had to put his two cents in.

"Crashman...where the hell were you?" Quickman asked.

"Doing what you all told me to do." I said a bit annoyed at this question.

"Did you take Megaman home?" Metalman asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"So what took you so damn long?" Flashman asked. I sighed.

"N-Nothing...hop off." I said walking out the room. The three all looked at me confused. I walked into my room wondering when the next time I would see the little blue bomber would be. Would it be by day when he was trying to blast me to death? Or would it be by night when we were close and spilled our minds to each other.

Only time could tell.

The end.

* * *

**Seriously there is no Crash/Mega on this damn site. So I wanted to fill the gap. Enjoy people. Again I'll still taking requests for one-shots until I start up my next multichapter story. I'll probably do a Phoenix Wright something soon. Meh keep watch.**


End file.
